


I loved you before I even knew you

by ColorfulWarlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock
Summary: “What is going on inside the head of my fearless Nephilim?” Magnus mumbles, his eyes fluttering open. He looks up and meets those beautiful hazel eyes with a fond smile.“You,” Alec kisses his head again, tightening his hold of Magnus. “Always you.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 20
Kudos: 222





	I loved you before I even knew you

**Author's Note:**

> The title came from the lyrics of Loved You Before by Natalie Taylor. If you can read this while listening to the song, please do ^^ ~

Snow falls slowly, painting New York’s streets with the calmness of Winter. A high contrast from the dark night blackening the starless sky. The cold air crawls between buildings, powerless against the coziness inside the High Warlock of Brooklyn’s loft. Even inside, there is a peaceful scent, a comfortable silence and just a dim light coming from the main bedroom.

Magnus is curled around Alec, his head resting on the Shadowhunter’s chest and one arm on his waist. Alec holds him protectively, feeling like his whole world is there between his arms. Their legs are entwined and their hearts beating almost as one.

Alec tilts his head a bit, tracing his boyfriend’s hairline with the tip of his nose before gently kissing his hair, the sandalwood fragrance easing his worries for a moment. Magnus is still weak and pale, resting after dealing with a high fever, but the worst part is gone and his love isn’t in danger anymore. It has been a close call after Magnus was poisoned due to a demon attack, but thanks to the Angel the antidote is working and soon his dear Warlock would be good to go and to worry the shit of him again as always. It seems Izzy, Jace, and Magnus are the kind of package made to give him all kinds of heart attacks and endless rolling eyes, but…

They are the package Alec loves more than anything else in the world, and he knows he would die for them without thinking twice.

His long fingers caress his boyfriend’s arm, and he can’t stop thinking about how lucky he is. He is in love with the most beautiful and powerful and kindest man in the entire world. And Magnus loves him back with the same earnest and pure strength. As many times before, Alec ponders what he has done to deserve that. He always thought he would never love and be loved by anyone. He was ready to shut down and live until a demon pierced through his heart and he died an honorable death while in duty. Now? He fights with all he has to make sure he will come back home at the end of the day. Because he has someone waiting for him. He has a home. However, his home is not the loft somewhere in Brooklyn.

His home is a Downworlder with mesmerizing cat eyes, sparkling clothes and hair, blue glow and a smile which melts every fear, anger, cold and worries of his body. With Magnus, Alec smiles. Rests. Feels. Dreams.

Alec _is_.

“What is going on inside the head of my fearless Nephilim?” Magnus mumbles, his eyes fluttering open. He looks up and meets those beautiful hazel eyes with a fond smile.

“You,” Alec kisses his head again, tightening his hold of Magnus. “Always you.”

“Sappy,” Magnus purrs, smiling contently. He pushes himself up, just enough to peck Alec’s lips. He lingers a little, feeling Alec’s calm breath. Then, he faintly brushes their lips, slowly, tentatively, again and again until Alec can’t hold anymore and deepens the contact.

They kiss for a while, just feeling each other. Minutes later, somehow sated, they go back to their previous position.

“Remember when Clary told us about the other dimension?” Alec asks, caressing Magnus’ hair.

“The one where my fashion style is non-existent and you burned your closet before even entering it?”

Alec snorts at that, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, that one. Do you think…” The Shadowhunter’s voice is soft, barely a whisper, but Magnus can hear him perfectly. “Do you think they also found their way to each other?” _Do you think they also fell in love with each other? _It is what he really wanted to ask.

“Perhaps. Biscuit said she couldn’t see much of what was happening, but she had the impression we both were pretty smitten with each other. And that _you_ were flirting with _me_.” Magnus grins. If it wasn’t so invasive, he would love to check Clary’s memories just to watch that.

Alec chuckles, trying to not think about how warm his face is right now. “I hope they get together like us. At least there aren’t demons in that dimension, so they can have a peaceful life.”

Magnus catches the hint of anguish in his boyfriend’s voice and looks up at him again.

“Alexander, if this is about yesterday, I swear I am—“

“It’s not that,” Alec cuts him, but soon shakes his head. “I mean, it is, but…” He absentmindedly licks his lips. “I guess it’s inevitable. We, my siblings, our friends… We will always have this shadow threatening to suffocate us if we aren’t careful enough. I… I was just thinking. There might be more dimensions out there, right? Different universes. Sometimes I like to think we meet and get together in each and all of them.”

“Did Samuel and Isabelle make you watch another sci-fi marathon?” Magnus lifts one brow, amused.

“I’m serious, okay?” Alec scoffs, but there is some endearment in his expression. “I know that it’s impossible for us to be together or happy in all dimensions, but… But it would be good if we are in most of them. Because I think… I… I believe there is no world where I wouldn’t love you.”

Magnus’ expression softens so much and his heart feels so full, he barely holds his glamour. What he did to deserve this man?

“Do you think it would be different if we have met earlier?” Alec continues, again nudging his nose against Magnus’ hair. God, he loves Magnus’ smell.

“If we did, you would be a child, and it wouldn’t be good.” Magnus quips, and Alec snorts but smiles nonetheless.

“But I have a feeling you would have waited for me anyway.”

“Oh, darling. I’ve waited centuries for someone like you. And now, I’ve finally found you.”

“Look who is the sappy one now,” Alec feels himself blushing again, but mumbles anyway. “Thank you for not giving up on me,” embracing Magnus a bit more, he kisses his forehead wishing to transmit everything he is feeling. “I love you so much, Magnus.”

Magnus smiles. He is whole, so full of love for this Shadowhunter that sometimes he doesn’t know how to take such happiness.

“I love you too, Alexander.”


End file.
